


Sweet As Peaches

by wynnieeee



Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, KyuRyu, Kyuu always has a huge crush on Ryuu, Kyuu is an adorable dork, M/M, Ryuu loves him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute Kyuu, tsundere Ryuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnieeee/pseuds/wynnieeee
Summary: 50 ficlets about KyuuRyuu (Tantei Gakuen Q) or just KyuuRyuu being an adorable couple.
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu
Comments: 129
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. expectation vs reality

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Grammar errors as English is not my first language

Kyuu is a young boy with quite a simple way of thinking when it doesn't come to solving crimes. In his eyes, Ryuu is the type of person who rarely goes outside. Therefore, everything is strange to him, even eating a pack of instant noodles.

Because of that, if the violet-haired boy went to the amusement park and played different rides in it, he would be very scared and had to hug Kyuu so as not to lose his balance. Moreover, Ryuu would be screaming his name so Kyuu could have a chance to play the role of a hero, calming him down. Ryuu thought like that and couldn't help but smiling, Ryuu has always been the one who protected Kyuu, this time Kyuu wanna protect Ryuu instead.

That's the reason why Kyuu suddenly asked Ryuu to go out on an amusement park date with him. The violet-haired boy just nodded gently, didn't suspect anything, he didn't even wonder why there's only the two of them instead of the entire class Q. After letting Ryuu played all the soft rides and games to the point that he got bored, Kyuu led him to a rollercoaster called 'Devil's World'.

"Oh my, this seems fun. Shall we play it, Ryuu?"

"Uhm, okay..."

Oh my God, the "Uhm, okay" coming out from Ryuu's mouth sounded so cute! Kyuu devilishly smiled, it's time for him to become Ryuu's hero.

Turns out, Renjou Kyuu's imagination is a betrayer! It's not Ryuu who got scared but Kyuu! Only after the first turn, Kyuu was screaming his lungs out for Ryuu while the other boy was laughing as if he had so much fun.

The result of this tragic ride? Kyuu, who had lost all of the colors on his face, leaned on Ryuu's shoulder, trying to hold his nausea. Ryuu just calmly smiled.

"Let's not play these types of rides anymore, okay Kyuu?"

"Okay then Ryuu-"

Unable to finish his sentence, the black-haired boy lay down onto his lover's thighs, rolling an ice-cold water bottle on his forehead.

Kinta, who was the park's mascot, had seen everything. He didn't think that he would see some lovey-dovey scene like that.


	2. 2. love tweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu asked the people on Twitter to find a violet-haired guy whom he had a crush on at the first sight.

"Alright Twitter, do your thing."

Kyuu mumbled to himself as he uploaded his tweet. Three days ago, he stumbled upon a pretty violet-haired boy in the local library. They sat two tables away from each other but the black-haired boy still able to take several pictures as he was too in awe of the other's beautiful looks. The pretty boy was wearing a white oversized turtleneck sweater, black jeans, and white sneakers. On his delicate hands was an Agatha Christie book, 'Death Comes As The End' if he was not mistaken because Kyuu was not really good at English.

The pretty boy was too concentrated on his reading that he didn't know his pictures were being taken by Kyuu. He was going to ask for the violet-haired boy's name but since he was too shy to do it, no information about the boy was known. Only when the boy left did their eyes meet, a silver-ish shade of grey struck through Kyuu's heart like a love arrow from Cupid. How could there be someone that beautiful???

Kyuu once heard Kazuma, a neighbor of him, said that the users of the social app Twitter are really good at finding people like long lost relatives or childhood friends who had lost contact with each other, all it takes is just a picture or a description about what that person looks like. Kyuu then decided to post a tweet that said:

_"Hi there, I came across this pretty boy in the local library on October 3rd. I have a huge crush on him so please help me find his Twitter account or anything that could let me talk to him. Please help, it's only been three days but I think that I already have a lovesick."_

Along with his post was a picture of the violet-haired boy. Kyuu patiently waited day by day for someone to inform him about his crush, even Kinta, Kazuma and Megu helped him share and retweet.

One day, he got a notification that someone texted him through DM. The account's name was Amakusa Ryuu. Maybe this person had found the violet-haired boy's information! Kyuu eagerly clicked in, only to be stunted by an ethereal selfie along with a text.

_"I heard that you are looking for me?"_

_"Yes, oh my God yes. My name is Renjou Kyuu, you are so pretty, can I be your friend?"_

_"My name is Amakusa Ryuu, and of course, yes."_


	3. 3. a bit jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu got jealous when a Samoyed licked Ryuu's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are 18 years old in this chapter ^^

It’s a normal Sunday at the Renjou household. As usual, Kyuu woke up very late because he got no class at DDS, in contrast to Ryuu, who woke up at 7 AM sharp.

Their homework had already been done so Kyuu felt a bit bored now. He glanced over to Ryuu, watching the violet-haired boy reading a book. Ryuu has a hobby of reading books while Kyuu only likes playing games and watching TV. Too many letters made Kyuu’s head spinning.

“Ryuuuuuuu~” Kyuu whined. “I’m bored!”

“Hmm? Then what you want to do?”

“Wanna go out? I found out that there’s a dog café nearby. It’s full of Welsh Corgis and Samoyeds.”

“Okay. I want to try out something new too.”

Kyuu’s brown eyes sparkled up like a pair of smoky quartzes, he jumped forward to give Ryuu a hug, completely forgot about the thing called ‘personal space’, making Ryuu blushed. The tomato red tint on the violet-haired boy’s face still clearly visible when they came into the dog café since they were holding hands.

As soon as they opened the dogs’ door room, two packs of them rushed out to welcome the two detectives. The dogs divided into two groups to play with them. Kyuu threw a tennis ball and a squeaky bone-shaped toy for the Corgis to catch, laughing joyfully. Meanwhile, the Samoyeds just crowded around Ryuu, laying on him and letting him pet them. The black-haired boy had to hold in his laughter because his boyfriend looked like he was made of fluffy clouds. Then, the smile on Kyuu’s lips faded a bit when he saw a Samoyed licked Ryuu’s soft cheeks, and somehow, he just pets the dog’s head again.

“Kyuu?”

“…”

“Kyuu!”

“Huh?” Kyuu snapped out of his own thoughts.

“What’s wrong? Still bored?”

No. Kyuu couldn’t just tell Ryuu that he was jealous of a dog! Ryuu would laugh at him for such a silly reason. The black-haired boy sighed.

“Nothing. It just…The Samoyeds were really lucky.”

Ah! Ryuu gently smiled. Kyuu didn’t say it out directly but he could understand what his boyfriend tried to say.

“So, do you…want to be lucky like them after we got home?”

The black-haired boy’s ears went all redden up when he heard Ryuu asked like that. Wow, this is the first time Ryuu behaved so boldly! Nonetheless, Kyuu was really excited to be a human-sized Samoyed when both of them got home!


	4. 4. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu lost Kyuu in a crowded place.

Q-Class had just finished solving a complicated murder at a carnival near the city center so Nanami-sensei decided to call it a day for them, they had worked really hard the entire day looking for the suspect and bring him to the light. Kinta, who had been hungry for the past few hours, didn't feel shy to show out his happy face when he knew that he could go home to eat and rest. The tall male quickly said goodbye to his friends and jumped excitedly on his bike, happily pedaling home while humming a song.

"What a dork." Kazuma adjusted his glasses, sighed in disapproval. "His head always thinks about food and nothing else."

"Well can't help it, I'm hungry too. Ryuu will be coming over for dinner tonight. I wonder what mom makes for dinner." Kyuu rubbed his stomach when it let out a kinda weird sound to hear. "What about you Ryuu?"

"Maybe it's natto."

Kyuu laughed out loud while Megu just giggled quietly. They all know how much the violet-haired boy loves natto just like how much Kinta loves food. It's a rare sight to see Ryuu's eyes light up with pure excitement and happiness, the only two times Q-Class could see that view were: 

1\. Kyuu told Ryuu that he brought extra natto for lunch.

2\. He found his long lost father.

"Alright, I hope so too. Since the day you went back home, mom didn't buy natto as often as before anymore. Let's go home."

"Okay, bye Megu, bye Kazuma." Ryuu waved at his friends.

"Byeeee."

It was almost 6 PM so the streets got more and more crowded. Today was pretty cold, lovers held hands to keep their partner warm everywhere. The sound of people talking and laughing merrily on the streets made Ryuu's mood went up. Suddenly, he felt happy too. He turned around to talk to Kyuu but shocked to find the black-haired teen had disappeared.

"Kyuu?"

Ryuu turned his head in every direction to look for Kyuu. There was no sign of him.

"Kyuu???"

The violet-haired boy had never felt panic like this in his entire life. How could he find Kyuu in such a crowded place like this? Kyuu's phone had run out of battery, he couldn't call him.

"Ryuu!"

Upon hearing the familiar voice of his partner, Ryuu immediately turned around, only to be greeted by Kyuu's warm hug along with two hot pumpkin spice latte. Ryuu's first reflex was to swing his arms and hold Kyuu tightly.

"Where have you been? I was looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry. I failed to resist this delicious smell of pumpkin spice latte so I went to buy it. Here! One for you!"

"Please inform me where you are going next time."

"Okey-dokey."

Ryuu jolted slightly when Kyuu's warm hand wrapped around his cold fingers. From afar, they didn't look much different from the lovers walking together on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One question: Do you guys ship KyuRyu or RyuKyu? For me, I tend to lean on the KyuRyu side but RyuKyu is just fine for me too ^^


	5. 5. sleep talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu heard Kyuu talking in his sleep.

If anyone had been paired up to be Kyuu's roommate during their trip to investigate crimes and murders, they would definitely know about the black-haired boy's bad habit besides being extremely messy: Sleep talking. Only Megu could escape this situation, the rest of the Q-Class had to endure this. Kyuu's sleep talking is really loud, even Kinta was awakened by how loud it was.

Every time that happened, both Kinta and Kazuma tried to make an escape by switching the room with Ryuu. The violet-haired boy clearly was annoyed when he heard Kyuu's nonsense sleep talking for the first time, he couldn't sleep that night. But as time goes on, Ryuu got used to that, he found it funny how Kyuu talked about food and games in his sleep. Some nights, he would stay awake, waiting for the blabbering coming from Kyuu's talkative mouth, trying to guess what topic his partner would talk about.

"Ah, I must have got crazy."

That's what exactly going on in Ryuu's mind every single time he guessed Kyuu's blabbering topic. Yes, he had lost his seriousness and coldness as he spent more and more time with the shorter boy. Kazuma once questioned him why he didn't switch room like what they did in the past, leading to a series of events where Ryuu 'gained' insomnia.

"I can't just leave him like that."

"Huh? Why?" Kazuma's eyes turned into question marks.

"Yeah, why?" Kinta popped up from behind Kazuma, making the poor boy startled.

"Well, don't you guys think that he will get sad? Wake up in the morning to find himself alone with no roommate." Ryuu shrugged. "If I were him, I would definitely get sad."

"Awww, that's so considerate of you Ryuu." Megu smiled. She had never seen the violet-haired boy got so warm like this before.

"That's what friends are for."

That night, Ryuu waited a bit longer than usual to hear Kyuu's little sleep talking. As usual, he talked about games.

"Wow, ya shejxkdjjskjs #%@&"

Oh dear God, Kyuu even kicked the blanket away. Ryuu shook his head, carefully put the blanket on top of Kyuu. All of a sudden, the words coming from Kyuu's mouth made Ryuu surprised.

"I love you so much Ryuu shjdjsksj..."

The rest were inaudible but Ryuu didn't care, he quietly whispered back to the black-haired boy.

"I love you too Kyuu."

Just as when he went back to his bed, he heard Kyuu's voice.

"I know that."

Maybe Kyuu didn't sleep talking this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly have a headcanon in my mind that Kyuu unintentionally said that he loves Ryuu in his sleep and Ryuu only admitted his love for Kyuu when the shorter boy had fallen asleep. Tsundere, I guess :3


	6. 6. did you forget something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu went out to investigate a murder scene, Ryuu asked him if he had forgotten something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are in their 20s and live in the same apartment in this fic btw ^^

These days, Kyuu got himself a bit busy by investigating a murder case that was specially appointed to him only. He stayed at the crime scene all day long to find clues that could point him to the culprit in this mind-twisting case and only got back home after 10 PM. He had never missed the familiar smell of his warm cozy apartment room like this before, and of course, the smell of delicious food cooked by his soulmate Ryuu.

"I'm home~~~" Kyuu quickly took off his coat, shoes and socks.

"Welcome home." From the kitchen, Ryuu brought out two dishes of food which he had just microwaved. "How's your day?"

"Pretty tiring, still haven't found many clues today."

"Do you need me to come to the crime scene with you?"

"Nah it's fine, the police appointed the case to me, I should try my best to solve it myself. Thanks for the offer anyway, Ryuu."

The black-haired young man used the chopsticks to take a large amount of ramen into his mouth. Wow~ Ryuu's food always makes his stressful day a lot better. Despite that, the vivid picture of the crime scene still appeared in his mind when Kyuu tried to get some sleep. He suddenly sat up, remembered that there was a suspicious thing at the scene but not too sure because he doesn't have a photographic memory like his friend Megu. He got up, putting his trench coat on over his pajamas, ready to head back to the crime scene at 1 AM to check.

"Kyuu?"

He immediately turned around to see the violet-haired young man standing right behind him. Ryuu was wearing black pajamas with white lining, gently rubbing his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Ryuu, go back to sleep. I have figured out how the murder worked. I'll be home soon."

"But...didn't you forget something?"

Kyuu looked at him and smiled. He then held Ryuu's shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on the violet-haired young man's lips. Ryuu's face got all redden up, he gave out Kyuu's phone.

"I mean this, Kyuu."

"Oh."

Kyuu took his phone, smiled shyly before kissing Ryuu on the lips again and made his way to the crime scene.


	7. 7. hello angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu made a bet with Kinta that angels actually exist.

"Hey, Kinta."

"Yes, Kyuu?" Kinta took a large bite of hamburger in his hand, turned his head around to look at the shorter boy who had just called him.

Kyuu's face looked really serious and focus like he was in deep thought about something. The homework that Hongou-sensei just gave them, perhaps? That was what Kinta thought to be until Kyuu opened his mouth.

"Do you think angels exist?"

_Huh?_

That question made Kinta almost choked on his meal. He coughed like crazy and patted his chest. Was this kid being serious??? He only thought about the existence of angels but he made such a face like that??? He is really unpredictable!

"Kinta?" Noticing the sudden silence of the taller boy, Kyuu spoke up.

"What? Do angels exist? To me, I think that they just exist inside a human, similar to a demon. But why do you ask???"

"Because I think that they exist in our life like a human too. Because of that, you can see them."

"Kyuu, dude, that's just impossible."

"How about a small bet?" Kyuu's brown eyes sparkled up. "If I could prove that angels do exist, you will have to buy me ice cream."

Kinta didn't know why he nodded his head to this silly, childish bet of his small friend. He told Kazuma about it and what the young boy replied was "dork".

Ryuu was peacefully reading the English version of Sherlock Holmes. Well, peaceful until Kyuu dashed in like a cyclone of sunshine, a bright smile was placed on the black-haired boy's lips as usual.

"Ryuuuuuuuu!!!"

"Kyuu, what's the matter? You look happy."

"I just made a bet with Kinta. I told him that angels actually exist like humans but he didn't believe it. If I could prove that he is wrong, I could have an ice cream!"

Ryuu tilted his head aside in confusion. Sometimes, he couldn't even understand what Kyuu is up to.

"Great, I guess...?"

"I need your help Ryuu."

"How can I help you?"

Just like Kyuu had been waiting for that question from Ryuu, he immediately pulled out his phone, leaned closer to the violet-haired boy with their cheeks touched.

"I just need a photo with you!"

While Ryuu was still in confusion, Kyuu merrily ran off to the corridor, waving his phone.

"Kintaaaaaaa! Look, look! I took a photo with an angel!"

Oh.

_Oh!_

Ryuu was sure that his face was really red and hot right now.


	8. 8. his house is next to mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu turned the music on too loudly at night so Ryuu had to tell him to turn it down.

Renjou Kyuu's house is next to Amakusa Ryuu's house. They have been neighbors for more than ten years. Ryuu was the first one Kyuu got close to because he enjoyed how quiet and peaceful the violet-haired boy was. Much to the black-haired boy's dismay, Ryuu could become pretty savage when he got teased too much by Kyuu.

Kyuu is the type of a typical night owl who went to bed really late at night and had trouble getting up early, contrary to Ryuu who always goes to bed at 10 PM. There was only one time Ryuu went to bed late and it's kinda Kyuu's fault. The black-haired boy is a huge fan of a famous rap show which airs at 10:30 PM every Friday, he turned the volume on very loudly that night since his parents were not home. While Kyuu was enjoying the awesome rap flows, Ryuu, on the other hand, had trouble sleeping when the loud sound blasted from Kyuu's house through his bedroom walls. The poor violet-haired boy couldn't bear with this anymore, he put on his coat and went outside to Kyuu's front door. Ryuu's hand was pounding on the doorbell until Kyuu came to open the door.

"Oh, hi Ryuu!" Kyuu cheerfully smiled. "Why are you still awake? I thought that you had gone to sleep."

"Why, you ask? It's because of you."

"Huh? I didn't do anything?"

"Tell me then, Kyuu. How am I going to sleep when you turn the volume on too loudly like that?" The violet-haired boy gritted his teeth together to contain his anger while forcing a 'friendly' smile.

"It's not that loud..." Kyuu murmured, sensing Ryuu's anger.

Immediately, Kyuu earned a sharp glare like a knife from Ryuu's grey eyes.

"Renjou Kyuu. Go. To. Sleep. Right. Now!!!"

At the same time, Kyuu saw Ryuu threw something towards his direction but couldn't figure out what it was. Something small, round, brown, and...have legs??? When 'the thing' landed on the black-haired boy's face, he realized it was a chubby Madagascar hissing cockroach.

"OH MY GOD!!! AMAKUSA RYUU, YOU ARE SUCH A SAVAGE!!!"

The nearby neighbors all heard their bickering and just shook their heads. That's just how lovers fight, don't mind about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update :"3 Many deadlines were waiting for me the past few days :"3


	9. 9. starry night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu and Ryuu spent time stargazing together.

It was 2 AM at the Renjou household where everything was peaceful and quiet. On the bed was a sleeping Ryuu, when suddenly, a black shadow appeared next to him, making its way on top of the violet-haired boy. Feeling an unusual weight on his body, Ryuu opened his eyes to the bright smile of his partner Kyuu.

"Ryuu. Wake up, wake up."

"What's wrong? It's only 2 AM."

 _"The sky is awake, so I'm awake."_ Kyuu used his finger to twirl Ryuu's lock of hair.

"Kyuu, you are not Anna, and I'm not Elsa." Ryuu couldn't help but giggle a bit due to the black-haired boy's high-pitched voice.

"Just kidding. I was wondering if you wanna go stargazing with me? I heard on the news that there will be a shooting star passing by at about 3 AM."

Ryuu had never seen a shooting star before so he was thrilled by this idea. They went to wash their faces, put on a warm coat, and climb up to the house's roof. The sky was clear that night. There was not a single cloud, the stars were sparkling bright like diamonds.

"Oh my, the sky is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Kyuu cheekily responded.

Ryuu couldn't help but smiled brightly as Kyuu complimented him. They sat together under the night sky, Ryuu's head resting on Kyuu's shoulder. If they could, they would sit like this forever.

"Oh, oh, Ryuu! Look, shooting star!" Kyuu exclaimed excitedly when he saw a light passing through the dark sky. "Quick, make a wish!"

Ryuu followed what his partner said. They both closed their eyes and said their wishes in their head. When they opened their eyes, the shooting star was only a faraway small spot and slowly disappeared out of sight.

"It's lucky that we got here early huh? It's not even 3 AM yet."

"You are right. Thanks for waking me up Kyuu."

"No problem! By the way, what did you wish?"

"I thought that if you said the wish out, it wouldn't come true anymore?"

"Yeah right, I forgot." Kyuu sheepishly scratching his head, a familiar sign when he was shy.

Even though the shooting star had disappeared, they still sat there, hand in hand, with the same wish inside their head and heart.

_"I wish we could stay like this forever."_


	10. 10. a door a bowl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu got a brand new haircut so he decided to ask Ryuu whether he looked good or not.

Kyuu couldn't stop looking at himself in the mirror when he got back home from the hair salon with his mother. At first, he only intended to accompany his mother but she decided he needed to have a change of his hairstyle if he "wanna impress the ladies", that's what she said.

"Mom, there's no lady I wanna impress." Kyuu whined.

"Oh yeah? What about Megu?"

"We're just friends."

"Ryuu?"

Hearing the name of the violet-haired boy, a pink-to-red tint crept up Kyuu's face. Bingo! His mother smiled victoriously.

This wasn't a bad idea, Kyuu likes this new hairstyle. He couldn't wait to show his friends tomorrow, oh, and see Ryuu's reaction.

"Good morning everyone!" Kyuu opened the classroom door, smiling even brighter than the sun outside.

"Good mor-Waitttt, dude, you've changed your hairstyle!" Kinta was the first one to notice. His surprised expression made everyone burst into laughter.

"Wow, it suits you, Kyuu." Kazuma lifted his glasses up. "Should I change my hairstyle too?"

"I think it will be a great idea, Kazuma. Look what a new hair did to Kyuu, he got more good-looking!" Megu didn't hold back any compliment for her friend, making Kyuu smiled shyly.

He switched his gaze to Ryuu, who sat there, smiling warmly but didn't say a single thing. Kyuu went to sit down at his table, turning to Ryuu with sparkling eyes.

"Ryuu, how do I look?"

Much to the black-haired boy's surprise, Ryuu just simply pointed to the classroom door and Kinta's rice bowl. Kyuu was going to ask since he didn't understand but Nanami-sensei had come into the class. Maybe let's save it for later.

"Megu, what's wrong with Ryuu today? He hasn't said a word to me."

"Ryuu is having a sore throat, that's why he can't talk."

"Oh!" Kyuu exclaimed sadly. "I asked him how I look but he pointed to a door and a bowl. What does it even mean???"

Megu thought for a while before she smiled.

" _A door a bowl._ Ryuu was trying to tell you that you look _adorable_."

From across the room, Ryuu, once again, smiling warmly at Kyuu. The black-haired boy smiled back. He understands it now.


	11. 11. tempting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Prince!Kyuu tried his best to flirt with the cute Priest!Ryuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Religion!AU

Inside of the solemn church, a young priest dressed in clerical clothing was kneeling on the floor, whispering his prayer to God while holding a crucifix necklace in his dainty hands. The priest's name is Amakusa Ryuu, the youngest priest in this small town. When the people of the town first saw him, they thought that he was an angel sent down by God due to his ethereal appearance and his violet hair color. No devil or any creature of darkness dares to create chaos when the young violet-haired priest is around. Well, almost, because there's one creature with the audacity to flirt with Ryuu - Kyuu, the son of the Demon King, the Prince of all Devil.

Yes, the Demon Prince flirted with a priest, how irony.

Whenever the term "Demon Prince" is mentioned, the townspeople would think that he is a ferocious, monstrous, and ruthless creature. But in reality, Kyuu is just a good-looking young man in his 20s with a pair of red horns, golden eyes, and a pointed tail with a mischievous personality. He stood outside of the church's wooden door to talk to Ryuu since he couldn’t come inside.

“Hey, pretty priest~!”

The violet-haired boy let out an annoyed sigh. He didn’t need to turn around to see who say that

“What do you want?”

“I want to play with you a bit, have you done with your duty yet?”

“No! Get lost!”

“Awww.” Kyuu let out a pouty face. “Why does a beautiful person like you have to be so savage like that?”

“Is that what all demons do?” Ryuu turned around, face to face with the Demon Prince.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Go around flirting with people with those honey-laced words?”

“No way! I only say those words to you!” The black-haired demon exclaimed, his face got all blushed up and he waved his arms all over the air.

Ryuu squinted his silver eyes at the sudden childishness of the Demon Prince. Why did he have an interest in a mediocre priest?

“Are you sure about what you say?”

“Yes, of course. I swear I won’t lie to you.”

“Remember this closely, your Majesty!” Ryuu pulled Kyuu closer to him. “If I caught you going around and flirted with other girls, you are dead with me. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, I won’t do that. So, does that mean you will go out to play with me?”

“…Sure.”


	12. 12. impostor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyuuRyuu played Among Us with a bit of plot twist in the end.

"So, how do you play this game?"

Ryuu looked at his phone screen awkwardly. He is not the type of person who likes playing games but since Kyuu likes this game so much, he decided to download it to play with his boyfriend. The game is called 'Among Us', where the characters are like simplified drawings of astronauts with colored spacesuits.

"It's simple, Ryuu. You will get choose as crewmate or impostor. If you are a crewmate, you will go around the map to do your assigned tasks. If you are an impostor, your task is to kill the crewmates."

"So it's kinda like the Werewolf game but in space?"

"Yup, that's right."

Well then, Ryuu guessed he could do this easily. When there are enough people joined in the game, Ryuu decided that he would choose his color as purple.

"Hey, Ryuu, change your name to match with me. My in-game name is _ **Ryuu's**_."

The violet-haired boy nodded his head, quickly changed his in-game name to _**Kyuu's**_. Playing as a couple sounded fun to him, it would be better if they were both impostors. But fate failed Ryuu a bit, he was just a normal crewmate.

"Kyuu, come with me and protect me, okay?"

"Oh? Sure thing, beautiful." Kyuu smiled brightly at Ryuu's request. "What's your task?"

"Clean O2 filter."

"Alright, let's go."

To be honest, Ryuu is not a scaredy-cat type, he could do the tasks alone. But since this is his first time trying this game, he got a bit nervous. He would feel better if an experienced player like Kyuu stayed by his side. After he had done his first task, he moved on to fix the wiring. Just as Ryuu was connecting the wires by their colors, his character was skewered by Kyuu's character.

"Wait, WHAT??? _YOU WERE THE IMPOSTOR???_ "

"Hehe, sorry Ryuu."

"I TRUSTED YOU!"

"I guess life always has a kind of plot twist." Kyuu, still keeping that innocent smile, starting to have a debate so that he wouldn't get thrown out to space.

Not sure if the sneaky impostor Kyuu got thrown out to space or not, but all we can know for sure is that he got thrown out of his room by Ryuu and the violet-haired boy got mad at him for three days straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never trust your friend/partner/lover when it comes to Among Us uwu


	13. 13. school corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyuuRyuu kissed in front of the school's security camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are normal high school students in this chapter.

Today, it was Kyuu and Ryuu's turn to clean the classroom so they left the school much later than the rest of their friends. Ryuu quietly hummed a classical tune while waiting for Kyuu to lock the class's door. When the black-haired boy had done, they walked towards the staircase together. Kyuu somehow couldn't stop staring at Ryuu's lips, he didn't know why until he noticed a rosy tint on the soft lips of his violet-haired boyfriend.

"Ryuu, did you use lipstick today???"

"Lip balm." Ryuu corrected him. "My lips feel a bit dry these days so I bought one to use."

"Oh dear." Kyuu fixated his eyes on Ryuu's lips. "You look even prettier than normal."

"Really? I think I look the same."

As an undeniable sign of fluster, Ryuu raised his hand up to touch his lips. Ah, now Kyuu wanna become his boyfriend's fingers.

"Ryuu."

"Yes, Kyuu?"

"I suddenly wanna kiss you sooooo bad."

Just as he finished his sentence, the black-haired boy pinned his boyfriend against the wall. Their faces were so close, one sudden move could make their lips touched each other. They looked at their lover like that until Ryuu gently patted Kyuu's head.

"Don't do anything reckless."

"Why?" Kyuu's voice got huskier, his warm breath brushed against the violet-haired boy's cheek.

Ryuu didn't say a thing, he just simply pointed up to the school's security camera on the corner of the ceiling.

"Nanami-sensei might catch us doing this inappropriate thing at school."

"Nanami-sensei doesn't check the camera often, don't worry."

Kyuu leaned in, put his hands on Ryuu's small waist, and placed his lips on top of his partner's. Hmm, strawberry flavor, Kyuu thought to himself. Ryuu rolled his eyes, it's true that Nanami-sensei preferred talking to the students than checking the security camera but it was a bit bold to do this right in the school corridor.

Oh well, nothing could go wrong. The violet-haired boy thought like that and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, returning the kiss.


	14. 14. tea fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu got fonded of a black-haired young man who became his tea shop's frequent customer.

Kyuu was not the type of person who liked drinking tea. Firstly, he felt that drinking tea was something too fancy for him. Secondly, even though the smell of tea is nice and relaxing, especially jasmine tea, the flavor was a bit too insipid for him to taste, he preferred coffee more.

Despite that, he still couldn't say no when his childhood friend, Megu, asked him to go to a tea shop near the city center. The pink-haired girl usually goes with her deskmate Yukihara Sakurako but the latter was busy that day. So there Kyuu was, sitting in a British style tea shop with the tea fragrance surrounding him along with sweet pastry smell. This isn't too bad, the black-haired young man thought to himself, at least the macarons and vanilla cupcakes helped to balance the flavor, making the tea tasted sweeter.

"How is it, Kyuu? The tea here is good, right?"

Kyuu held the glass crystal teacup in his hand, shaking it lightly.

"Actually, it's more than good. But I still feel that this is too fancy for me."

"You will get used to it soon." Megu smiled.

Even though Kyuu said that drinking tea was a fancy habit and he didn't like it, he still came back to the tea shop quite frequently. The black-haired young man had to check carefully whether Megu went there or not. If she caught him, it would be embarrassing to confess that he came to the tea shop not for drinking tea but to see the tea shop's owner, a good-looking violet-haired young man named Ryuu.

At first, Ryuu seemed pretty cold and distant to Kyuu but once the tea shop's owner smiled, Kyuu swore that his smile was as sweet as the delicate pastries. Kyuu didn't fall in love with the tea and pastries' flavors, he fell in love with Ryuu's smile, the type of smile that made the tea ten times sweeter.

Ryuu silently observing the mint-colored clock on the wall, just 2 more minutes. At 5 PM sharp, the door swung opened, ringing the small silver bell, bringing a black-haired young man wearing his school uniform in.

"Hi, Ryuu!" Kyuu cheerfully waved to his beloved tea shop's owner before choosing a table close to the counter, where he could easily see and talk to Ryuu.

"Jasmine tea like normal?"

"Yup! You always understand me."

That sentence from Kyuu made Ryuu unable to control his smile. He has been smiling more when he befriended Kyuu.

"Here you go, Kyuu."

"Thanks, Ryuu." Kyuu smiled, took a small sip of the warm tea.

"Ummm, Kyuu? You forgot to put sugar in your tea."

Kyuu almost choked on his tea when he heard Ryuu said that. It's true! How could he forget it??? Okay, Kyuu, play it cool, play it cool.

"Yeah. Because I forgot to put the sugar in, can you smile, Ryuu? It helps the tea to become sweeter." The black-haired young man finished his sentence with a wink.

Once again, Ryuu smiled, this time with a hint of blush and he could feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"Of course, you flirt."


	15. 15. i hear your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu has a special ability to hear people's hearts.

Just as when the breaktime’s bell rang, the students from all classes jolted up from their seats and burst out from the rooms like a swarm of bees getting ready to attack their enemy, with their main goal is the delicious food from the canteen. Ryuu quietly observed the long line in the canteen, letting out a sigh. It’s too crowded, he didn’t have the mood to wait in line for lunch today, maybe he should skip lunch.

The violet-haired boy went back to the classroom, felt that he needed to take a quick nap after two periods with Hongou-sensei and his strict way of teaching. He thought that he could have 15 minutes of peace before his classmates returned until an ungraceful hand slammed down on his table.

Ryuu lifted his head up with a clearly annoyed look on his face. What greeted him first was the dazzling wide smile of Kyuu, his crush.

“Didn’t you go to the canteen to get lunch?”

“No, I prefer staying here.”

“What for?”

“Annoying you.” Kyuu finished his sentence with a smile of a Cheshire cat. “Just kidding.”

Wow, Ryuu swore to God that his crush was pretty much a trouble maker sometimes. He rolled his eyes, gently hit the arm of the black-haired boy, and continued his quick nap, didn’t bother to bicker. Kyuu touched the place where Ryuu’s hand made contact with his skin.

“Oh my, you are really cute, Ryuu. Your hit didn’t even hurt me at all! I thought that you learned Karate?”

_It’s not that my hit didn’t hurt. I did that on purpose so I wouldn’t hurt you, you idiot!_

“Oh, is that so? You purposely held back on your hit so you wouldn’t hurt me?”

_Huh?_

Ryuu lifted his head up once again. He didn’t say anything out loud, he just thought of it inside his head. How could Kyuu hear it???

_How did he…?_

“You are surprised, right?” Kyuu let out a proud smile. “I have a special ability when I was born. I’m able to hear what people really wanna say deep inside their hearts. That’s why I can hear you.”

_So he had already known about my crush on him?_

“Yup! I know about that too.” Kyuu blushed while admitting.

“So…you had heard all my thoughts about you?”

“Indeed.”

_Oh my God!_

“It’s alright, because, I like you too, Ryuu.”

Ryuu felt like he could melt into a violet-colored puddle right now. No thoughts, head empty, only Renjou Kyuu.


	16. 16. kyuu is hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu was hungry so he decided to 'eat' Ryuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are both 18 years old in this chapter.

Q-class is such a bunch of traitors!

That was what popped up in Ryuu’s head when he woke up and saw the little post-it note on the motel’s refrigerator, which was written by the youngest member, Kazuma.

_“Dear Kyuu and Ryuu,_

_We will go out to eat for free because A-class lost a bet against us this morning so they will have to pay for the meal ^^_

_Megu said that let’s not waked you guys up since both of you were sleeping so peacefully with each other._

_We will be back soon :P”_

Ryuu sighed. Nanami-sensei organized a little trip for both Q-class and A-class during the summer break, the two classes must have had a quarrel this morning so they went for a bet. The violet-haired boy could easily imagine Kinta’s smug face when Q-class won against A-class.

“Heh??? Everyone went out to eat without calling us???”

Kyuu, who was right behind Ryuu, suddenly spoke up making the latter startled. He turned back, only to be met by the black-haired boy’s face close to him.

“Why didn’t they call us?” Kyuu whined.

“They said that we slept so peacefully so they didn’t wake us up. Normally, I would be awoken at that time but…”

“But what?” Kyuu asked with a pure innocent face.

Ryuu started to blush violently, his words uncontrollably burst out from his mouth.

“But because of _you_ and what happened _last night_ , I didn’t have enough energy to wake up!”

Hearing those words from Ryuu, Kyuu blushed as well. The sudden recall of the things that happened last night created an awkward silence between them until the black-haired boy spoke up again to break it.

“Ryuu…I’m hungry.”

“Fine. Let’s go out and find something to eat.” Ryuu rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean, _I’m hungry_.”

Just as when Ryuu realized what Kyuu meant, the violet-haired boy got picked up in a bridal style by his boyfriend, returning to their motel room. Ryuu could only let out a soft ‘oh my God’ under his breath.

Not again.

That lunch, Q-class and A-class got to eat a grand sushi meal. No idea about what Ryuu got to eat but all we know was that Kyuu got to ‘eat’ Ryuu.


	17. 17. the stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Policeman!Kyuu confronted criminal!Ryuu.

Tokyo is currently in chaos right now. The police force everywhere is trying to hunt down a criminal named Amakusa Ryuu. The information showed that he is a 22 years old boy who has a knack for hypnotizing others to steal their valuable belongings. Ryuu also earned the nickname _‘Medusa’_ from the police due to the effect of his hypnotize on the victim, they couldn’t move or talk at all as if they were turned into stone but they still knew what was going on.

Renjou Kyuu, a young police officer who just joined the force for only 3 months, felt really stressed and worry as he went around the small alleys to search for Ryuu. He told himself to calm down if he wanted to succeed in this mission.

“Always remember this, Kyuu. Don’t make eye contact with Amakusa Ryuu for too long. You know what happens when a person looks at Medusa’s eyes, right?”

That’s what the chief police told him before he sent him off to do the mission. Kyuu is just a rookie, after all, he couldn’t let anything bad happened to this young man.

The black-haired young man held the gun tightly in his hands, if something happened, he had the right to use it. While Kyuu was passing another valley where the back door of a local bar located, he saw a violet-haired figure stepped out from it.

_Ryuu!_

“Stop right there!” Kyuu quickly pointed his gun towards Ryuu as a warning.

“Oh? Did I do something wrong, officer?”

Contrary to Kyuu’s anxious status, Ryuu looked at him calmly with his lips curled up a bit into a smile.

“You are under arrest for stealing valuable belongings.”

“But I haven’t stolen anything yet. Or, did I steal your heart?”

Under the sunlight, Ryuu’s dark grey eyes glowed up into a silver-ish color. Combining it with his seductive smile, Kyuu was impossible to take his eyes off this beautiful criminal.

The violet-haired young man moved closer to Kyuu, who had already been hypnotized, standing there like a statue. Kyuu’s heartbeat went faster as Ryuu got nearer. Their faces were so close to each other to the point Kyuu thought that Ryuu was going to kiss him. Suddenly, the sound of handcuffs awoke him from the hypnotizing spell.

“What?” Kyuu was horrified to see both of his hands were handcuffed above his head to a metal hook on the brick wall, with his gun on the ground, quite far away from his feet.

“Better luck next time, handsome police officer.” Ryuu winked at him, twirling the handcuff’s key on his finger. “Too bad that you don’t have anything valuable with you, I’ll take this key instead.”

“Damn you, Ryuu!” Kyuu cursed. “You are really a stealer.”

Once he got out of this situation, he swore that the next time they meet each other, the one who got handcuffed in this position would be Ryuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, the thought of criminal!Ryuu is just HOTTTT, like in the Seiryuukan Murder Case


	18. 18. foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaman!Kyuu protected Nine-tailed fox!Ryuu from a poison arrow.

Right at the moment when the poisonous arrow struck towards Ryuu and prepared to impale his body, Kyuu jumped out in front of him, protecting the nine-tailed fox. His pure white attire turned into a crimson color as the arrow hit his back. The demon hunters quickly left when they saw that they accidentally hurt the shaman of their village, leaving the two alone.

Kyuu coughed out a pile of black blood due to the poison, held in his pain to pull the arrow out, and knelt down to Ryuu’s feet. The nine-tailed fox held the shaman tightly in his arm.

“Did you know what you just do?”

“Of course…I just protected you…” Despite the pain, Kyuu still able to let out a soft smile.

“You fool!” Ryuu couldn’t hold his anger towards this innocent human. “I’m a nine-tailed fox, that poisonous arrow can’t kill me at all!”

Kyuu still smiling. Yes, he is completely aware that this beautiful young man is a nine-tailed fox. He is aware that there are rumors about Ryuu, saying that he hunts for the villagers’ hearts and livers at night. He also aware that he is a shaman, his job is to protect the village from demons. But what else could Kyuu do when he fell in love with this fox demon?

“I know that…I know you still have nine lives. But…I don’t wanna see you get hurt by that arrow and the poison.”

Kyuu is a fool, but only a fool for Ryuu.

Sensing that the shaman’s body was getting colder and colder as his life left his body, Ryuu took out his fox bead, making Kyuu swallowed it. Although the glowing orb is the thing that keeps Ryuu’s power, including his human form, he gave it up to Kyuu. Blood red tears fell out from the nine-tailed fox eyes.

“You see, Kyuu, I called you a fool, but in the end, I’m not much different from you.”

\--------------------

To Kyuu, the winter is always cold with heavy snow and freezing wind. Yet, this winter was so warm. He looked down to a white fur fox with a slight violet tint curling up on his lap.

“Wanna go inside, Ryuu?”

The fox gently nodded. Kyuu smiled as he lifted Ryuu up in his arms. It might take a while for Ryuu to return to his human form, that’s okay, Kyuu could wait.


	19. 19. betting on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu got a bet and Kyuu wasn't happy about that bet at all.

“Okay, Kyuu, truth or dare?”

“Hmm, I have been choosing dare a lot the past few rounds, so this time, truth!”

Q-class was supposed to have the last period with Nanami-sensei but the teacher got busy with a case so he told them to self-study before leaving with his favorite cactus disguise. After a while, they got bored so Kinta took out his empty soda bottle to play Truth Or Dare.

“So, does anyone have a question to ask Kyuu?” Kazuma looked around. “I can’t think of anything.”

“Me too, we know too much about him so there’s nothing to ask.” Megu sighed.

“I have a question!” The oldest member of Q-class snickered, glancing at Ryuu. “Kyuu, which body part does Ryuu usually received kisses from you?”

This question from Kinta not only made Kyuu and Ryuu blushed but also Megu and Kazuma. Kyuu’s entire face and ears were in a deep red color like a ripe tomato. He tried to scan his memory to remember where he kisses his boyfriend the most.

“Neck…”

“Ooh~ That explains the turtleneck sweater~” Kinta raised his eyebrows teasingly, causing Ryuu to put his hand on his neck as a reflex.

They spun the bottle again. This time, the head of the bottle pointed at Ryuu’s direction. This is not gonna end well, the violet-haired boy thought to himself.

“Ryuu, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

The rest of the Q-class members got so surprised upon hearing that. Kazuma’s pervert but quick-witted mind thought of a fun dare for Ryuu, even though he knew it would cause quite chaos.

“Ryuu, I dare you to let Kinta kisses you on the cheek.”

“Wait, what???”

“Just do it. Friends can do that.”

“I swear to God that I’ll kill you later, Kazuma…if Kyuu hasn’t killed me first.”

Kinta mumbling in his mouth, approaching closer to a blushing Ryuu. Damn, Kyuu is a lucky bastard for having Ryuu as his lover! Just as Kinta held the violet-haired boy’s shoulders and leaned in for a kiss, he felt like someone was gripping his shoulders tightly. He turned around, only to be met by Kyuu’s glare.

The older boy immediately back off, letting Kyuu replaced him to do that dare. Instead of a kiss on the cheek, Kyuu put a firm kiss on Ryuu’s lips like he was trying to say _“He is mine!”_

From that day on, Truth Or Dare was out of the list of games to play during self-study periods. Kinta and Kazuma didn’t even dare to mention that game in order not to experience Kyuu’s razor-sharp glare again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Kyuu is fun to write, hmm, how about jealous Ryuu next time *wink wink*


	20. 20. i'm tired of your best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu got jealous for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's jealous Ryuu as I promise ^^

Q-class is now in the middle of investigating a kidnapping case that happened near Kyuu’s high school. The only witness was a classmate of the black-haired boy so they needed to keep the witness around in order to identify the kidnapper. It didn’t sound like a big problem, right?

_Wrong_ , that’s a huge problem.

Firstly, Kyuu’s classmate is a girl, claiming that she is his ‘best friend’.

Secondly, she was extremely clingy to him.

Finally, Ryuu was not happy about that.

Every time he needed to talk to Kyuu, she always interrupted to tell the black-haired boy that since she saw the kidnapper’s face, she scared that he would harm her.

“Kyuu, if the police told me to come and identify the kidnapper, could you come with me? I’m really really scared~”

“Eh? But the police will be there too, nothing is gonna happen.” Kyuu awkwardly said.

“Nooo~ I only trust you!” She then leaned forward and hugged Kyuu’s arm.

At first, the violet-haired boy only felt annoyed because he couldn’t do the deduction with Kyuu. Now, he felt some weird feeling that he hadn’t experienced before.

“Ryuu? Chill. Your eyes could kill that classmate, you know?” Kinta patted his shoulder.

“Yeah, your eyes are just like Cerberus’s eyes.” Kazuma added in.

Ryuu snapped out of his feelings. No, he needed to concentrate on this kidnap case! He thought like that and still couldn’t hold in his sigh when he looked at Kyuu and that girl again.

“Are you jealous?” Megu’s eyes looked like they were reading the violet-haired boy’s mind.

“No, I’m not. I’m fine.” Ryuu denied.

That’s what he said until he saw Kyuu’s classmate held his hands tightly, batting her eyelashes at him in a flirty way. And Kyuu? He just blushed and stood there like a statue!

“Kyuu~ I’m so lonely, I never have anyone to stay by my side and protect me before. My ideal guy is _someone just like you~_ ”

Yes, Ryuu is jealous now.

He walked over to where both of them were standing, gently patted the classmate’s shoulder.

“Excuse me, I know that you are an important witness of this case, but Kyuu and I have some deduction to do, so would you mind if you stayed a bit awayyy from him?” Ryuu’s voice got lower and lower as he spoke. “Besides, I’m sure that there are more boys in this school for you to flirt with. Therefore, _don’t.flirt.with.my.man!_ ”

The girl’s face went all pale, she quickly apologized to both of them and let go of Kyuu’s hands. After she had left, Kyuu slightly tugged Ryuu’s sleeve.

“Ryuu, are you mad at me?”

“No, I’m not mad at you, just annoyed with her.”

“Awww don’t be jealous, you had already been taken by me. I won’t take anyone else besides you~”

“…Shut up, let’s do the deduction.” Ryuu looked away, got all blushed up.

“Okay baby~”


	21. 21. tsundere boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu has a tsundere boyfriend, Ryuu.

Renjou Kyuu has a perfect and awesome boyfriend. Everyone agreed to the fact that Amakusa Ryuu is an all-rounder type of person. He is pretty, intelligent, kind, good at cooking,… The only bad habit Ryuu has is being quite a tsundere, even to Kyuu. He does enjoy Kyuu’s company, hugs, and kisses but he pretends like all of those actions are too touchy and uncomfy for him.

Back when they haven’t dated each other yet, Ryuu was one of Kyuu’s best friends in his class, also the one who had to bear with the black-haired boy’s complaint most often. Kyuu felt safe whenever he talked to Ryuu about his problems, even the smallest one or the one he had already solved.

He told the violet-haired boy about how he and Kinta promised to stay single until they both enter university, then boom, Kinta has a girlfriend. Or the tragic story about how Kyuu had a crush on a girl who studied in the class next to them for one month and found out she already has a boyfriend a long time ago.

That day, Kyuu came to Ryuu’s house with a face full of tears. The violet-haired boy sighed, gestured for his friend to come inside.

“So, something went wrong, wasn’t it?” Ryuu asked.

“Um-hum.” Kyuu nodded. “She…she already has a boyfriend…but…she kept on flirting with me. I thought that…I thought that she really loved me.”

When the black-haired boy finished his sentence, he burst into tears while hugging Ryuu tightly. Ryuu sighed again, he pulled out a tissue for Kyuu and patted his back.

“You will make my shirt wet if you cry like it’s raining cat and dog.”

“S-Sorry…”

“Why are you crying for a type of girl like her? She doesn’t deserve your tears. Only cry for a person who truly worth it, Kyuu.”

The black-haired boy wiped his tears away with the tissue Ryuu gave him, looked up to his friend.

“Ryuu, if there was no one I felt worthy of, could you become my boyfriend?”

“What???” The violet-haired boy widened his eyes, then he mumbled under his breath. “I could become your boyfriend now if you wanted to.”

“Huh? Did you say something?”

“I said that I’m going to suffer a lot if I date a guy like you.”

Yeah, that’s what he said. Kyuu softly smiled, stroking Ryuu’s hair as the other boy was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. But in the end, tsundere boy Ryuu still becomes his boyfriend.


	22. 22. new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyuuRyuu but as animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized sentences are just their animal sounds translated into human language XD

“Look, Ryuu, your friend comes to visit you again.”

A high school girl with brown hair with a white Persian cat on her lap pointed outside her yard, trying to show her pet that there was a brown squirrel with a fluffy tail standing near the yard’s glass door. The grey eyes cat turned his head to look at the squirrel which was waving his tail like crazy.

“I’ll invite him inside.” The girl cheerfully said.

_“What? Oh no.”_

Ryuu leaped off his owner’s lap, eyeing every action she and the squirrel did. As soon as the door was opened, the squirrel immediately jumped inside with his hands still holding an acorn and stuffed cheeks.

_“Hello hello hello!”_

“Awww, Kyuu, good to see that you enjoyed the seeds I got for you. Ryuu, come out and play with him!”

The squirrel called Kyuu wasted no time, he made his way towards the white-fur cat, jumping all around him. He only stopped when Ryuu held him down with his paw.

“Ryuu, don’t hurt your friend, okay? He is much smaller than you.” The girl reminded him.

_“Tsk, as if I would do that.”_ Ryuu rolled his eyes.

_“Ryuu, Ryuu, look! I found this acorn! Do you want it?”_

_“Keep it to yourself.”_

Ryuu turned his back, purposely hit his feathered-like tail into Kyuu. Hmmm, Ryuu always has a milk or baby powder scent on his fur, Kyuu thought to himself.

_“The old lady next door gave me this acorn, she even brushed my tail. But her dog looked like he was jealous of me, he didn’t look really friendly.”_ Kyuu told Ryuu about how his day went.

_“Do I look friendly?”_

_“You still talk to me, Ryuu. That dog even yelled at me. How rude!”_ The squirrel puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

_“Yeah, I saw that.”_ The cat calmly answered, oppose to his friend’s energetic side. _“Say, what’s your real name?”_

_“I don’t have a name. In fact, I prefer the name Kyuu that your owner gave me. I really like it. How about you, Ryuu? Do you think Kyuu is a cute name?”_

_“Yeah, it’s cute.”_

Ryuu reached his paw out and gently patted Kyuu’s head. As a reflex, the squirrel’s tail started waving left and right.

_“What’s wrong with your tail?”_

_“I don’t know, it always waves like that when I see you. Maybe it likes you.”_

_“Stop being nonsense.”_ Ryuu, once again, held Kyuu down with his cloud-like paw.

Ryuu’s owner secretly took out a phone and recorded a video of the two of them playing with each other. How delightful was that Ryuu made a new friend and Kyuu wasn't lonely anymore.


	23. 23. not-so-bad boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad boy!Kyuu saved prince!Ryuu from a gang.

Kyuu is the typical bad boy that you will meet in your high school. Leather jacket, hoodie, probably some wounds or bandages on his body due to fighting, and his favorite Ducati motorcycle to ride on. Today, the black-haired boy got sent to the detention room again for the fifth time this week. The reason? Fighting in the boys' bathroom, as always.

“Damn it, I wouldn’t get caught if his side didn’t play dirty! They challenged us first, then they went to report to the principal. Urrggg!”

“They are just cowards, don’t mind them, Kyuu.” Kinta, his partner-in-crime, comforted him.

“You go ahead, I still need to take my motorcycle.”

Kyuu went into the school’s parking lot, slowly took his motorcycle out, wondering what his mom would say when she saw his wounds. Then, he heard some familiar voices. That freaking gang that played dirty on him!

“Come on, little prince. Let’s hang out together.”

“Yeah, why so hurry like that?”

Kyuu stuck his head out to see. There was a violet-haired boy surrounded by those guys. He immediately recognized that boy as Ryuu, the school’s ‘prince’. Tsk, they even teased a gentle and soft boy like Ryuu???

“I don’t wanna go with you guys. Let me go home, please.” Ryuu was really scared of them, his voice was trembling.

“Why? We won’t do anything to you.”

“Let me go!”

As soon as the leader grabbed Ryuu’s wrist, Kyuu knew that he couldn’t stand still anymore. He stepped out towards them.

“Are you deaf? He said he didn’t wanna go with you!”

“Oh, Kyuu. I thought it was someone else.” The leader smirked. “How was your meeting with the principal? Fun, eh?”

“Get your dirty hands off him!”

“Or what? You are gonna fight us?”

Kyuu didn’t say a thing. Instead, he struck a punch out into the leader’s face, right at his nose. They quickly got into a fight, only Kyuu against six of them. As a result, the black-haired boy got outnumbered and earned several hard hits in his face and stomach. But in the end, his anger allowed him to gain more strength. If he fell down now, Ryuu would be in trouble! Eventually, the gang had to leave. Ryuu approached him, gently tugged his sleeve.

“A-Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Kyuu wiped away the blood on his mouth and nose.

“Thank you, for saving me.” The violet-haired boy looked at him with teary eyes. “And, sorry.”

“What are you sorry about?”

“For making you got hurt.”

“You didn’t do anything. I saved you voluntarily, okay?” Kyuu sighed, walked back to where his Ducati motorcycle was. “Get on, Your Highness. I’ll escort you home.”

Ryuu quietly climbed onto the motorcycle and Kyuu rode away. The wind was blowing hard today, but with the bad boy’s body shielding him, Ryuu didn’t find it cold anymore.

Maybe the bad boy wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head only has edgy Kyuu and soft Ryuu right now, idk why :3


	24. 24. the muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu got interested in photography and got Ryuu to be his muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after "Ghost Photo" case.

Ever since the day Kyuu bought his camera, he developed a sudden liking for photography. After the event of the ghost photo case, Kazuma had to convince him many, many times that the ghostly hands were just a work of photoshop so Kyuu wouldn’t get a childish fear for a normal camera anymore. Ryuu must admit, aside from his sharp mind, the black-haired boy’s talent in photography is outstanding and stunning! Just an ordinary sunset from his house’s view, he could turn it into an extraordinary photo.

Recently, they just found a coffee shop with such aesthetic decoration in cream, chocolate brown, and white. On the wall are strings of white fairy LED lights and some framed quotes, accompanied by white wooden tables and chairs. Even the coffee and tea were prettily decorated! Kyuu’s mouth was impossible to close as he was in awe of the beauty of the shop.

“Ryuu, wait a minute, let me take a picture of our drinks first.”

“Ah, alright.”

“Hey, can you do me a favor? Hold your drink up a bit with both of your hands. I wanna take a picture like that since I saw someone do it once.”

His enthusiasm shone in his brown eyes, something Ryuu really loves to see. The violet-haired boy didn’t notice that he had been looking at his friend for a long time. When Kyuu finally noticed, he turned his camera at Ryuu.

“Ryuu, stay still. Maintain eye contact with me like what you did just now.”

“Huh? Why?”

“You look so gorgeous. Let me take a pic of you.”

Kyuu checked the photo he just took. His partner, holding a cup of affogato, looking at him, blushing. Ah~ He almost got a nosebleed due to Ryuu’s beauty.

“Kyuu? How’s the photo?”

“It’s great! You are so photogenic, Ryuu. I’ll show you later.” The black-haired boy sat down. “Oh, and Ryuu, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Ryuu was surprised. Why was Kyuu being so formal with him today?

“I was wondering, well, can you be my muse?”

The violet-haired boy tilted his head confusedly. _That’s it?_ That’s what Kyuu wanna ask him?

“Of course. Why do you look so tense?”

“I’m scared that you don’t like to be a model for pictures so I have to make sure you are okay with it.”

“Gosh, Kyuu, I’m fine.” Ryuu chuckled. “I’ll be your muse.”

Kyuu’s eyes once again lit up. He was so glad that Ryuu agreed. A beautiful scenery needs a beautiful muse to complete it. It would be a waste to just took a picture of the scenery but forgot about the muse and vice versa.

Luckily, Kyuu found both. Now his new hobby is taking aesthetic photos for Ryuu, his muse.


	25. 25. housewife material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu being a perfect future "housewife".

The smell of pork tonkatsu and seaweed ramen woke Kyuu up from his sleep. He took a whole one minute to breathe in the wonderful smell of his favorite food, feeling more and more lively. His mom really knows what he has been craving these days.

After Kyuu had brushed his teeth and took a bath, he skipped down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen to see if his mom needed any help. To his surprise, inside the kitchen was his partner, Ryuu, who is currently wearing a white laced apron with cherry blossoms details, using a spatula to flip the last pork tonkatsu over. Oh! The black-haired boy completely forgot that his mom went to her friend’s house today!

“Kyuu, you’re awake.” Ryuu turned around and gave him a smile.

“Good morning, Ryuu.” Kyuu felt a bit embarrassed to say this since it’s almost 11 AM.

“Sit down, lunch is almost done. Are you hungry?”

“I’m starvingggg~” Kyuu whined. “Let me get the chopsticks and something to drink. What do you wanna drink, Ryuu?”

“Green tea is fine.” The violet-haired boy answered, putting two bowls of seaweed ramen on the wooden table along with the pork tonkatsu dish.

Looking at the delicious, well-decorated food made by Ryuu, Kyuu couldn’t help but quickly used the chopsticks to pick up a large amount of ramen and put it in his mouth. He took a bite of the pork tonkatsu even though he hadn’t finished swallowing the ramen yet.

“Eat slowly, Kyuu. The food is hot, you might burn yourself.” Ryuu reminded him.

“Sorry.” Kyuu blushed. “It just that the dishes you make are always super duper delicious!”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“You will be a perfect housewife in the future.”

As soon as that sentence escaped Kyuu’s mouth, they both blushed. Yes, what Kyuu meant was _he is going to marry Ryuu_ when they have grown up. The two teenage boys fell into silence, too shy and too awkward to say anything to each other.

Kyuu started observing Ryuu carefully. The apron somehow really suits him! Hmm, how about Ryuu in this apron but combines it with a black long-sleeved dress, white cuffs on the wrists, and a white laced headband…

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” The black-haired boy’s eyes were in a question mark shape.

“I know you are imagining me in a maid outfit.” Ryuu narrowed his eyes.

“H-HOW DID YOU KNOW???” Kyuu burst out.

“Kyuu, I’m your boyfriend, of course I know what’s going on inside your mind.”

Kyuu awkwardly laughed, looking away to avoid the violet-haired boy’s piercing eyes. But still, the image of ‘maid Ryuu’ couldn’t disappear from his head.

“Umm, but, don’t you wanna try the maid outfit once?”

“I will, after we got married.” Ryuu finished his glass of green tea.

_Jackpot!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm finally done with all the exams and deadlines :">>


	26. 26. prank-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyuuRyuu decided to prank their friends.

Megu waved goodbye to Kuniko Toya and Yukihira Sakurako, heading to Q-class to meet her friends. She knew for sure that at this time, the two boys, Kyuu and Ryuu, would be presented in the classroom right now. Because of the violet-haired boy’s punctuality, Kyuu has to wake up early along with him too.

“Good morning.” The pink-haired girl opened the door.

“Ah Megu, good morning!”

Megu froze in place. The owner of the sentence above wasn’t Kyuu but Ryuu! He even waved at her excitedly and gave her a bright smile. She looked at Kyuu. The black-haired boy shifted his gaze towards her.

“Morning, Megu.”

Ehhhh?!?!?

Megu felt like her head was spinning around. An upbeat Ryuu and a calm Kyuu??? Was she dreaming???

“Yo Megu, what’s wrong?” Kinta patted her shoulder. “Why are you standing there?”

“Is there something wrong, Megu?” Kazuma took his earphones out.

“Kinta! Kazuma! Hiiii~” Once again, Ryuu jolted up from his seat, waving at the newcomers.

Kinta and Kazuma now joined Megu to become statues too. They stared at Kyuu, who was silently reading a book all the time, just turned his head and said hi. Then, they stared at a smiley, cheerful Ryuu. Did the world become upside-down? Or are they wearing a mask of each other? The second question seemed more reasonable so Megu and Kazuma told Kinta to take their masks off. The older boy sighed, it’s not easy at all to be the oldest person in the class.

“Alright, the party is over, take off the mask you two!”

Kinta walked towards Ryuu’s direction, grabbed his cheek, and tried to pull it out but nothing happened, what he felt in between his fingers was pure soft flesh.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch, Kinta, it hurts, it hurts!!!” Ryuu pouted, giving Kinta a puppy-eyed look, tearfully said.

“S-Sorry.”

Kinta then switched his attention to Kyuu, he carefully used his fingers to feel the black-haired boy’s cheeks in order not to hurt him, still full of doubts. Kyuu’s brown eyes glared at Kinta, as cold as Ryuu’s eyes.

“What exactly are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing.”

So they weren’t wearing a mask, but what’s with their sudden change in personality today? To be honest, seeing Kyuu and Ryuu like this made the others felt a bit strange. They tried to ask them questions but Nanami-sensei had entered the class.

When no one was noticing, Kyuu looked at Ryuu and winked. The violet-haired boy did the same too. Their mission had completed!

**A few hours ago.**

_“Hey Ryuu, I have an idea!”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Wanna play a prank on our classmates?”_

_“Huh? How?”_

_“Let’s pretend like our personalities have been swapped. It will be fun, I promise!”_

_“I don’t know why but okay, let’s do so.”_


	27. 27. slow dance with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu asked to dance with Ryuu.

As the wooden door of Kazuma’s house opened up, the members of Q-class along with Sumire were overwhelmed by the dazzling decorations and an enormous cake on the luxurious dining table. The youngest member of Q-class turned his head, gave out a smile, and waved at them. Kazuma’s maids led them to their ‘VIP seats’ next to him.

“Sheesh, this snobby kid, it’s just a birthday party, does he have to make it this big?” Kinta whispered.

“Be quiet, Kinta.” Sumire pinched her boyfriend’s waist, making him jolted up in pain.

When all the guests had come, Kazuma stood up with a glass of soda in his hand.

“Thank you to everyone who comes to my party today. I’m touched by your presence. Let’s not wait long and start the feast!”

Kyuu’s eyes lit up like a pair of flashlights as soon as he saw the delicious food made by Kazuma’s chef, he used his hands to hide his smile. Ryuu couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s cute action.

After the dinner, Kazuma played some upbeat and famous songs for everyone to dance to. Right when the tune of the first song was played, Kyuu’s entire body immediately moved, as if it was ‘programmed’ to do it. Ryuu just moved his head, upbeat songs are not really his style, he prefers classical tunes. Still, he doesn’t deny that these songs are good. Kazuma knew what his friends like so after nine or ten songs, he chose a romantic classical song with no lyrics.

“Alright everyone, I know that there are some lovebirds in here, it’s time for some romantic moments with your dearest partner.” He said, with some eyebrow wiggles.

“Damn, this kid. I’m surprised with the things going on inside his head.” Kinta muttered, then he turned to Sumire with a blushing face. “Ma’am, may I, you know, dance with you?”

“Sure, my prince charming.” Sumire replied with a wink.

Kyuu looked around him. On his left, Kinta and Sumire had already got close to each other, hugging while dancing slowly to the song. On his right, Kazuma was asking Megu to dance with him and she agreed. He looked at Ryuu, who was clearly enjoying the song. Alright, alright, you can do this Kyuu, just ask him to dance, no big deal!

“Ryuu? May I have this dance?”

“Oh?” Ryuu was frozen for a few seconds. He was surprised that Kyuu suddenly asked him to dance like that but inside, he was very happy. “Oh, sure, of course!”

Their first steps were quite clumsy as they tended to step on each other’s foot, but once they got the hang of it, they danced smoothly. When the song was almost over, Kazuma secretly put it on rewind. Ryuu saw it all, his amused eyes made Kyuu got curious, the black-haired boy tried to turn around to see but his partner stopped him.

_“Please, eyes on me only.”_

Even though Ryuu didn’t use any hypnotizing spell at all, Kyuu felt that he really couldn’t take his eyes of Ryuu anymore.

In the large living room of the Narusawa’s household, there were two boys who waltz so closely to each other.

_‘I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end, hit rewind_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song’_


	28. 28. my house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu got flirted by a young man at a local bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are 22 years old in this.

“Hey baby, you have good taste. How about coming to my house? We can talk about all types of cocktails.”

A man in his mid-40s, wearing a brick red vest and golden watch leaned in to talk to a young man with violet hair. On his right hand was a glass of Whiskey and his left hand held a cigar. The young man smirked. It’s not hard to see what this man really wanted from him, and it’s not just simply ‘talk about cocktails’.

“Sorry, I’m not interested in being someone’s one-night stand.”

The man got stunned by the words coming from the violet-haired beauty. He quickly retreated so as not to get embarrassed.

“Woah, a bit harsh there, Ryuu?” The bartender burst out laughing when he saw the poor man’s face.

“He has _a ring_. A man should be loyal to his wife.”

Kinta whistled. Ryuu’s observing eyes are really good. All the guys who flirted with him always earn a piercing look from him. They are just attracted by Ryuu’s beauty, that’s all. However, the violet-haired young man doesn’t like that, what he needs is the loyalty and sincerity in their words. Tell him to have a one-night stand with them? Dream on!

As he was deep in thoughts, another man came and sat next to him. Ryuu just casually glanced at him. Hmm, a handsome young man, maybe the same age as him, no wedding ring, no lipstick smearing on his collar, no smell of female perfume, somewhat like Ryuu’s type.

“Excuse me, can I have a drink with you?” The black-haired young man opened up first.

“Why not?” Ryuu smiled. This guy seemed like an innocent type, and he was polite too.

“Thank you. My name is Kyuu, Renjou Kyuu. And how may I call you?”

“Amakusa Ryuu.” Ryuu noticed the mocktail on Kyuu’s hand. “You can’t drink alcohol?”

“I can, but my tolerance level is not good.”

Ryuu said something to Kinta, his eyes still looked at Kyuu. The bartender nodded his head. After 20 minutes, he brought out a glass of Sazerac. Ryuu drank half of it then pushed the liquor glass towards Kyuu.

“To tell you the truth, I like this type. But, I like guys who can drink this with me more.”

Kyuu hesitated a bit but still held the glass up, drank all the liquid in one breath. As a result of low alcohol intolerance, his face got reddened like a glass of Bloody Mary. He smiled, looking at the violet-haired beauty.

“So, do you like me now?”

Oh my, he got quite bold. Ryuu chuckled. This guy isn’t the type that belongs on his blacklist.

“Yes, I have an interest in you now, Kyuu.”

“Thank you.” Kyuu politely replied but couldn’t hide the spark of joy in his eyes.

“Do you...want to go to my house?”

“Hmm? What will we do there, beautiful?” The black-haired young man raised an eyebrow.

“Anything we like.” Ryuu shrugged. “Except a one-night stand.”

“How about...” Kyuu reached out to hold his hands, looking at him sincerely. “...a long-term relationship?”

Needless to say, Ryuu was astounded by Kyuu’s words. This time, Ryuu was blushing so he lowered his head, tried not to let the black-haired young man saw it. He only lifted his head up when he heard Kyuu’s warm voice.

“Let’s go to _my house_ instead, dear Ryuu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what happened after they went back to Kyuu's house ;))


	29. 29. blue rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu helped Ryuu getting prepare for a mission.

_Ah, not this again._

Ryuu thought to himself as he put on a waist-length wig with soft curls on his head. He then shifted his gaze to the midnight blue bodycon dress with puff sleeves, facepalming hard. Who the hell choose this dress?!?! The smug face of Nanami-sensei appeared in his mind so he just sighed and put the dress on.

“Hey, Ryuu, need any help?” The door burst open along with Kyuu’s familiar voice.

Before the violet-haired boy could say anything, Kyuu’s jaw dropped to the floor for a while. After that, he was able to find his voice.

“Wow.”

“Even if you know I’m in here, at least you have to knock.” Ryuu complained. “Anyway, help me pull the zipper up, please.”

“Nanami-sensei does know how to choose your costume~” Kyuu did what Ryuu said, leaned in to kiss his friend’s nape, enjoying the scent of Dior’s ‘Hypnotic Poison’.

“This is so freaking embarrassing.”

“Why?” The black-haired boy got confused. “You have already dressed as Ruka once. This is just her making a comeback.”

Ryuu knew that. But the school uniform was quite loose and comfortable while this dress is a bit tight on his body. Not to mention that this mission revolves around an underground pub so he has to put makeup on. Smoky eyes, cat eyeliner, soft coral blush, and deep red lipstick. And the thing Ryuu hates the most: thigh-high boots. Well, no can do, Nanami-sensei needs a sexy female sidekick by his side to make some deals about the details of the customers. That way, they can sort out the culprit.

“Oh, by the way, Nanami-sensei told me to think of a nickname. It’s best not to reveal my real name.”

“But Ruka isn’t your real name though?”

“Yeah, but he still told me to think of a nickname.”

Ryuu sat down on the chair, intended to put on a thigh-high boot. However, Kyuu snatched it from him and offered to help him put it on. The black-haired boy’s hands slid the boot up to Ryuu’s thigh, purposely stopped there for a while then switched to the other boot.

“How about ‘ _Blue Rose_ ’? You are wearing a blue dress and your accessories are blooming roses.”

“Huh, nice one, Kyuu.” The violet-haired boy nodded his head, then suddenly shivered. “Stop that, it tickles.”

“Sorry.” Kyuu put his hands away from his friend’s leg. “Got everything you need yet?”

“Um-hum. I better get going, Nanami-sensei must have come already.”

“Ah, I wanna kiss you but it will smear your lipstick~” Kyuu whined.

Ryuu glanced at him and smirked. He quickly leaned in and kissed his friend’s cheek, leaving a clearly visible lipstick mark.

“Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, my Blue Rose.”

“Yes, _yours_ only.”

Kyuu sighed in disappointment. If he had a sharp mind and a knack for asking questions like Nanami-sensei, he could go with Ryuu. At least he has the motivation to try harder and become better now. Soon, he will be able to go with his Blue Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Valentine's Day, I decided to put some sexual tension in this chapter, hope you guys won't mind ^^


	30. 30. mellifluous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyuuRyuu surprised each other with their secret talent in music.

Every Friday afternoon, Q-class will go out to some small restaurants or coffee shops to have a meeting after school. They mostly solve the homework together, make a plan for a case or simply just talk to each other. Today, Megu said that she found a vintage-style coffee shop that was decorated with rose vines. She asked the boys to go first since she forgot her notebook at home but Kazuma insisted that he would offer her a ride home and they would go to the coffee shop together. The pink-haired girl agreed so both of them left the classroom. When they had gone, Kinta turned to the other two members.

“Hey, you guys got the address, right? Go there first, I need to come to Hongou-sensei’s office because he said that he wanna talk to me.”

“What kind of trouble did you cause this time?” Kyuu teased him.

“I don’t know, but he will nag at me for sure!”

Kyuu and Ryuu said goodbye to the taller boy, didn’t forget to wish him good luck. They strolled down the quiet street, into an alley and found the coffee shop, going upstairs for an air-conditioned room.

“Wow, Megu is right! This place is so beautiful!” Kyuu exclaimed. “It even has a guitar!”

The black-haired boy picked up the wooden guitar with some heart stickers, examining it carefully then strummed a short tune. Ryuu looked at him with surprised eyes.

“You know how to play the guitar?”

“To tell you the truth, I have been practicing it lately.”

“Can you play a song?”

“Only two or three songs, I’m still not good at it yet. I’ll play the song that I’m good at the most.”

Kyuu quietly mumbling ‘one, two’ in his mouth then strummed the song ‘Photograph’ by Ed Sheeran. He just hummed to the lyrics as his English pronunciation is not good. As Kyuu reached the chorus, he heard the singing voice coming from the violet-haired boy.

_“So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home.”_

Kyuu was stunned for a while. He has never heard Ryuu’s singing voice before. It was so sweet, calm, and melodic that he felt like Heaven’s Gate was opened right in front of his eyes. He froze and stared at his friend with a surprised face mix with some lovey-dovey feelings.

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you continue?”

“Ryuu…your voice…”

“It’s terrible, I know.” Ryuu smiled, turning his head away.

“What?!?! No!!! Your voice is beautiful!” Kyuu almost bounced off his seat. “I’d love to hear more.”

“Then you better continue playing the guitar, I want to hear more too.”

Kyuu agreed. He strummed the tune again, this time accompanied by Ryuu’s voice.

_“And if you hurt me_ _  
That's okay, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages, you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home.”_

The two of them, one played the guitar and one sang the lyrics, combining with each other sounded like a perfect match made in heaven.


	31. 31. incurable disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess!Kyuu snuck into the forest to visit his friend, hybrid!Ryuu.

Ever since the day prince Kyuu befriended Ryuu, he came to the forest frequently. They liked to sit near the lake behind the wooden house of the violet-haired hybrid. Kyuu talked about how his father kept on setting him and a princess from the neighboring kingdom into an arranged marriage, which made both of them felt uncomfortable.

"What's with your father?" Ryuu asked.

"Actually, I was cursed by a witch when I was twelve. She said that I'll become a beast when I reached twenty years old. Because of that, my mother asked a wizard for help. The wizard said that the curse could be broken if someone who truly loves me kissed me."

"Just curious, why did you get cursed?"

"I don't know." The happiness on Kyuu's face dimmed down. "When she cursed me, she was burnt and she was in pain. She tried to explain to my father many times that she didn't do anything wrong but he told the guards to throw the torches in."

"So it was the king’s fault?"

"The witch looked so desperate. I believed that she really didn't do wrongful things. My father was too rushed with his decision."

Ryuu glanced at the black-haired prince. This is the first time he heard someone from the royal family said that he believed in a witch. But it’s true, it _was_ the king’s fault, _his mother_ didn’t deserve this painful death! Still, this kind and innocent black-haired prince doesn’t have to suffer from the curse. Ryuu somewhat felt guilty whenever he saw Kyuu.

“An incurable disease…” Ryuu mumbled.

“What?”

“That curse of yours…was like an incurable disease. Nothing could break it, until the wizard you talked about blessed you with his own power.”

“To be honest, about the incurable disease, I think of something else.”

“And it is…?”

“ _Lovesick._ You couldn’t use anything to cure it if the one you love didn’t love you back.”

When Kyuu said those words, he looked into Ryuu’s eyes. The strange sadness made the violet-haired hybrid surprised a bit. They both fell into silence until Ryuu used his magic to make a flower crown and put it on Kyuu’s head.

"Today is your nineteenth birthday, right? Here's my gift for you, it's made of immortelle flowers, a type of daisy that won't dry out."

"Thank you, Ryuu."

Kyuu's smokey quartz brown eyes sparkled up with joy. He pulled Ryuu towards him and hugged the latter tightly. Ryuu was so surprised that he couldn't move or do anything. Realizing what he just did, Kyuu quickly released the violet-haired boy. A red tint crept up on both of their faces.

“Oh, umm, see you tomorrow, Ryuu.”

“Goodnight, prince Kyuu.”

Kyuu turned away, couldn’t hide his smile. Once he got into his room with no one around, he took the immortelle crown down from his head and pressed it gently on his left chest, his smile still hadn’t left him yet.

“You are the cure to my lovesick.”

_Immortelle – unyielding and everlasting love._


	32. 32. so hey, let's be friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was "someone" in Kyuu's house, but they were both lonely.

He doesn’t know how long he has stayed in this house. He is all alone in this cold, empty house by himself. This house had been abandoned for years because of news about a boy who died of a terminal illness and his soul was still living in it.

That boy was him – Amakusa Ryuu.

He thought that his loneliness would be his friend forever until that boy came. From what Ryuu heard, the boy’s name is Renjou Kyuu, a high school student, the same age as Ryuu when he passed away. Kyuu and his mother renovated the house, cleaning the walls, ceiling, and furniture, brought back the warmth Ryuu hadn’t felt for years.

When the black-haired boy was cleaning the bedroom, he saw a faint figure of a violet-haired boy with pale skin and a stunning beauty standing in the corner. Kyuu tried to approach but he just disappeared into thin air.

_“He…saw me?”_ Ryuu thought to himself. _“He didn’t scare of me?”_

“That’s weird, I thought that I saw a boy. Perhaps I shouldn’t tell mom, she will get afraid.” Kyuu shrugged his shoulders and continued with his cleaning session.

At night, Kyuu took a view of his bedroom again, feeling proud of himself. Huh, his cleaning is not bad at all! The bedroom looked so cozy right now, he would spend all of his free time inside since his mother was busy at work all day. Kyuu’s mind still wandered back to the violet-haired boy. He surely is _a ghost_ , no doubt. However, he didn’t look like he was gonna attack or something. That thought made the black-haired boy felt safe. He climbed up to the bed, lay down, and stretched his limbs. Cleaning all day made his entire body ache and sore so much! Kyuu turned off the nightlight, spoke out loud.

“Goodnight.”

Ryuu, who was right under Kyuu’s bed, got surprised. Was that boy wished him goodnight? He shifted his head out to take a quick look. The boy on the bed had fallen asleep really fast, Ryuu could hear his calm breathing in the quiet, serene night. Then, Kyuu shifted into another position, letting his left arm hung down freely. Ryuu hesitated for a while then reached his hand out to hold it.

What he didn’t expect the most was Kyuu also held his hand back! Ryuu heard noises on the bed and saw an upside-down head of Kyuu looked at him. The black-haired boy smiled.

“Hey there.”

_“…”_ Ryuu was still too surprised to answer.

“It’s okay.” Kyuu tried to hold back his laughter. _A human telling a ghost to not be afraid?_ “My name is Kyuu, and yours?”

_“…Ryuu.”_

Kyuu smiled again, trying to pull Ryuu out from under his bed. The violet-haired boy crawled out, standing shyly in front of Kyuu. He has never made any friends before so it was awkward in socializing with Kyuu. Still, Kyuu earned Ryuu’s trust quickly, he told his story to the black-haired boy, who was listening with sympathy.

“So you were lonely too, huh? I understand that feeling. My dad passed away when I was little and my mom was busy with her work all the time. I got no one to talk to.” Kyuu reached out and grabbed Ryuu’s cold hands. “Well, I’m glad that I found someone to befriend with.”

Ryuu didn’t know why he was still here in the living land. Now he knows. Something was telling him to stay and wait for the arrival of his new friend, Kyuu.

And he glad that he did.


	33. 33. november 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu made a cake and turned the kitchen into a mess.

“Hey Megu, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Megu closed her textbook and turned to Kyuu. “What is it, Kyuu?”

“How long does it take to make a cake with full decoration?”

Megu was surprised by this question from her friend, who never asks about cooking or baking before since he is not good with those things.

“It depends. A simple two tiers cake will be about 2 hours while fancier cakes take more than 3 hours. That’s my experience.” The pink-haired girl tapped her lips. “Why do you wanna know about this?”

“Shhh. It’s my little secret.” Kyuu then proceeded to lean in and whispered to Megu his intentions. Finally knew what Kyuu up to, Megu smiled.

“Alright. Your secret will be safe with me. I’ll send you my cake recipe once I get home.”

“Thank you, Megu.” The black-haired boy’s face lit up with an appreciation for her.

After school, Kyuu pushed the supermarket’s glass door out with his shoulder as his hands were busy with two grocery bags. He put one bag down, checking the list Megu gave him again. He then checked the other list that his mom gave him and asked him to buy, nodding his head. Alright, he got everything he needed. On his way home, he transferred one groceries bag to his other hand, pulled out his phone to text Ryuu.

_‘Hey Ryuu, can you come over to my house in about 2 hours? It’s…kinda important.’_

_‘Sure.’_

The text message came within 5 seconds. Kyuu smiled, sending a heart emoji back to Ryuu, and continued heading home.

After 2 hours of struggling and internal screaming, Kyuu successfully baked a two tiers cake…and messing up the whole kitchen with flour, sugar, cake mix, and whipping cream splattered everywhere. He carefully put the cake on another table. The cake didn’t look that good, the whipping cream was also uneven, but still, he wanted to protect that cake with all his heart. As he was cleaning the flour off the kitchen counter, he heard the doorbell. Kyuu rushed out to open it, knew for sure it was Ryuu.

“Hi, Ryuu.”

“Kyuu…” Ryuu’s words got stuck in his mouth when he saw flour and whipping cream on his friend’s face. “What happened?”

“I…umm…it’s a long story. Come in first.”

The violet-haired boy followed his friend into the messy kitchen filled with cake smell. He turned his gaze to Kyuu, who was bringing the cake in front of him.

“Happy birthday, Ryuu. I didn’t know what to give you so I made you a cake instead.”

Ryuu stared at the cake with mixed feelings. He was happy that Kyuu made him a birthday cake since everyone just bought one from the store instead. However, he was sad that during the baking process, Kyuu burnt his fingers with swollen red marks as proof.

“Kyuu, thank you so much.” The violet-haired boy held the cake with both of his hands.

“It’s my first time baking a cake. I’m sorry if it doesn’t look good or taste well…”

“No, it’s beautiful. You did well on your first time.” Ryuu’s smile reassured Kyuu. “But first, let’s treat those burns on your fingers, then we will eat the cake.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read somewhere that said Ryuu's birthday is November 17th, I hope it's true ^^ Scorpio suits him sooooo well~ What zodiac sign do you guys think Kyuu is?


	34. 34. ocean's q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective!Ryuu tried to prevent thief!Kyuu from stealing a rare diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's name is based on a movie named 'Ocean's 8', which is a heist-comedy movie ^^

Finding the Dragon’s Tear diamond was both a blessing and a curse for the Tokyo Museum. The rare, tear drop-shaped white diamond is the same size as an adolescent’s hand, which attracted many curious eyes to come to the museum, raising its income. Of course, the curious eyes may also refer to thieves.

The most famous thief that the police tried to catch these days was Q, a genius thief who only aims for precious gemstones. Knowing that Q had already had his eyes on the Dragon’s Tear, the diamond was placed in a separate room that had three different kinds of locks, laser fences outside the hallway combining with security cameras. The museum’s owner was first felt assured of his plan but quickly got worried again when he saw a message left by Q on his bedroom window.

**_‘Locks, laser fences, security cameras? The Dragon’s Tear will still be mine tonight. – Q’_ **

The distraught man came to ask for help from the police, realizing that his plan was nothing comparing to Q’s skill. The police, whose plans and strategies were also stuck in a dead-end, decided to seek help from a young detective named Ryuu. He told the museum’s owner to let him stay in the room containing the diamond tonight so as to stop Q when he snuck in.

“Please don’t be too worry, sir. I will try my very best to prevent Q from stealing the Dragon’s Tear. I guarantee.”

That night, Ryuu stayed in the enclosed room all by himself. The museum at night was so quiet that he could hear his own heartbeat. Suddenly, the sound of very gentle and careful footsteps alerted him.

_Q!_

The violet-haired detective held his breath as he observed each and every single lock that got opened easily by the thief. The museum’s owner’s plan was nothing to Q. To him, it was just like a game at the beginner’s level. Q stepped into the room, revealed himself to the detective’s eyes. On his body are a full black suit and a black mask covering half of his left face. His brown eyes shone up like a pair of smoky quartz when he saw Ryuu.

“Oh my, what do we have here? I didn’t know that there was another precious amethyst gem besides the Dragon’s Tear in this room.” Q took a step forward. “Detective Ryuu, am I correct?”

“So you know me?”

“I have heard of your name many times. Looks like the museum’s owner ask for your aid? If he couldn’t keep the diamond safe by himself, he should let me do that instead.”

“Don’t even think about that as long as I’m here.”

Q just smirked, he threw out a smoke bomb, covering Ryuu’s vision. Through the smoke, the detective barely saw anything, only felt that he got handcuffed and his body being lifted up over Q’s shoulder.

“What the hell are you doing?!?!”

“I changed my mind. I don’t want that diamond anymore. I prefer this beautiful amethyst.” Q chuckled. “I’ll tell the owner to keep the Dragon’s Tear for himself, I got you instead.”

“Put me down this instant!” Ryuu tried to struggle but it was no use, he even felt Q’s inappropriate hand touching him. “Get your hands off my ass!”

“Ah~ So fierce, I like that.”

Ryuu sighed in defeat. Oh well, at least the Dragon’s Tear is safe from this genius and pervert thief.


End file.
